Our Roomate
by Rosa1210
Summary: Tammy comes to L.a. leaves her boyfriend and perfect life, then finds out shes has to live with Big Time Rush for 5-6 months
1. Chapter 1

About my chacater:

Name: Tammy Rock

Age: 17

Personalitly: She bubbly, funny, cool, and fun to hang with. She loud, and stands up for herself, and 's loving and really doesn't care what people think. She's always flirtie and alittle mean sometimes.

Apperceance: Looks like Janel Parrish. Light brown hair, honey brown eyes, olive skin.

Status : Taken, hey it may not stay this way.

Life: Only child, Lives with Dad, mom died. She's always the pretty girl on school, popular, and always getting in fights with chicks that hate her. Jealous is Like a everyday thing.

Others: She's in L.A. for a acting career since she's did the famous Romeo and Juliet play.

Chapter 1 "Danny ill call you when ill land ok!" I said packing the rest of my clothes into my suit case. "I know but your mine and dont let anyone take you away from me!" He said as I got up so he can kiss me. I giggled. "I know, and you trust me to be only in L.A.?" I said putting my hands around his neck on my tippy toes. He nodded. "Just promise me, youll never forget me?" He said. "Never." I said kissing him again. "Now i need to go before i get late for my plane." I said getting the 3 suitcases. Danny walked me out and drove me to the airport. "Bye Danny, ill call you later." I said about to walk into the plane. "Bye Babe." He said as he kissed my forehead and waiting till i lefted. I felt a tear down my face. I never been so far away from Danny. I loved him, but i really didnt want to be a SEROUIS relationship, or use to the L word around him.

4 hours Later:  
4 hours on a plane and gets you tired. I took a cab to Palm Woods, cause my agdent's office is near Palm Woods. I got out the cab with the cab driver helping me get my bags out the car. I went to the front desk. "Hi, yes Tammy Rock." The lady looked on her computer for my name. "Yes, heres your key room 2J and have a Palm Woods day." I said then grabbed my bags and went to the elevator. I arrived at the second floor and took out the key and opened the door. I opened to see four guys on a orange couch, hanging out. I went outside to see the room number. I holded up 1 finger and then my bags outside in the hall way. I raced down to the elevator to the Front Desk. I put my hands on the desk waiting for her to see me. I cleared my throat. "Oh yes, is there anything wrong?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Umm, yes i have 4 guys in my apartment." I said "Oh, no there your roomates." She said "Umm i cant do roomates, i need my own apartment." I said "Then everyroom here is full, so he asked the guys who live there, if a roomate is ok, and they accepted." She said still with a smile on her face. "Are you always smiling?" I asked. "Always." She said. I walked away and then went back to the apartment. I walked in slowly. I laughed alittle. A guy with dirty blonde hair came up to me and put his hand out. "Hi, im Kendall your roomate." "Hey, im Tammy." I said as i shoke his hand. They three other guys came up to me. A hispanthic guy came up to me and put his hand out. "Carlos." "Tammy" I said smiling. A long brown hair guy came to me and shook me hand. "James." "Tammy." Then a short brown came up to me and shook my hand. "Logan." "Tammy." "Doesnt that mean Perfect in Hebrew?" He asked. I smilied. "Yup." I said and smilied.

I grabbed my bags and Carlos helped me. "Youll be staying with James and Kendall." Carlos said. "Grrreatt." I said quietly. "Huh?" He asked. I shook my head "Nothing." I said i said pulling my stuff in my room. I sat on the bed and Carlos left the room. My phone started ringing. It was Danny calling me. "Hey Babe." I said picking up the phone. "You like your apartment?" He asked. "Sure, if you mean living with four guys for 5-6 months." I said putting my head in my hand. "Ohhh." He said. "Dont feel bad, im still with you right? Nothing is going to happen." I said as i opened to the door and the four guys fell to the ground. I laughed and walked over them. I walked out to the hallway and continued talking to Danny. "I Know, but i mean, look at you, your what alot of guys want." Danny said. I blushed. "I dont care, I care about you dont I?" I asked. "Yea." He said disappointed. "So, theres nothing to worry about. Now i have to go ill call you later." I opened the front door, with the guys falling to the floor again, listening to my conversation. "Wow, you like to my conversation dont ya?" I said laughing going to the living room. I put my feet up, and looked at my phone. "Umm, i was kinda sitting there." James said pointing at my feet. "Ohh," I said putting my feet up so he could sit. I put my legs on his lap. "You dont mind, do you?" I asked looking at him. "Nope." He said looking alittle scared. "Cool." I said. On the corner i could see the guys looking at James, looking alittle Jealous. I laughed alittle. This lady walked in and kinda looked at Kendall. "Hi mom." Kendall said. I leaned over James to talk to Kendall. "Kendall. Thats your mom?" I asked. He nodded. I hopped on James' lap and got off of him i walked over to Ms. Knight. "Hi, Im Tammy." I said. She hugged her and i hugged her back. "Im Ms. Knight, Kendall's mom." I laughed alittle.

Ms. Knight was cooking in the kitchen, and i was at the counter just watching her. "So, Tammy what brings you to L.A.?" She asked me. "Acting Career." I said as i jumped to get on the counter. "Cool, when did you start?" She asked. "I started "3rd Grade. Then I did a Romeo and Juilet Play in High School with Agdents in the crowd, and i was Juielt and after the play one of the Adgents came to me and offered me a job in L.A." I said. "Wow, that sounds cool. Were you like the popualr girl in school?" asked, I laughed. "Yea, popualr girl, straight A- student, and got all the guys." I said "Thats sounds great." Shes said. "TAMMY YOUR PHONE IS RINGING!" Kendall said from the bedroom. "Excuss me." I said as i got off and went into the room. I picked up my phone and saw it was Danny. "Hello?" "I think we should break up." He said. "Wait huh? Back it up, why?" I asked worried and alittle sad. "Ummm." "Who is she?" I asked mad. "Alica Bay." He said real quick. "Really you could do better Danny. Alica Bay, she nothing but a whore. Enjoy your stuipd life with that whore bag." I said then throw my phone on my bed. I was mad but sad, tears down my face and then mad ready to punch a wall. "You ok?" Kendall said. "No, im fine, im all butterflies and raindows!" I said sarcastically. "Wow, who got you mad?" James asked. "My boyfriend, he broke up with him, and hooked up with the whore of the school." I said putting my pillow to my stomach with tears down my face. James and Kendall came to my bed and sat next to me and rubbed my back up and down. "DINNER TIME." said. Kendall and James got up and stopped. "Arent you coming?" Kendall asked. "Nah, im not hungry anymore." I said getting Pjs out my suit case. I grabbed some shorts, and a grey t-shirt. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Logan walked into the bathroom. "OHMY, im sorry." He said covering his eyes. "Logan! You can look." As i said removing his hands from his eyes, with my toothbrush still in my mouth. He smilied, then I smilied. I finished brushing my teeth. "Now the bathroom is your." I said leaving the bathroom and getting in bed pulled the covers over my head and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall's P.O.V.  
"Wow, Tammy is really upset" I said to James as we lefted the room. "I know right." James said then we sat at the table. Mom brought fish sticks. "FISH STICK FRIDAY!" Carlos said. "Wheres Logan?" Katie asked. "I dont know." James answered. After we ate dinner Logan, Carlos,Katie and Mom, went to bed. My and James stood up and watched Tv.

3 hours Later "Dude its 1am, and we have work at 10. We should go to bed." James said. "Whatever." I got up turned off the tv and went into the bedroom. Put on, so did James, then went to bed.

2 hours Later. Its 2am and i was woken up by Tammy who fell over her suitcase. "Owww." She said then walked over to the living room. I laughed quietly then went back to bed.

7 hours Later I got up and woke up James. I looked over to see Tammy wasnt in her bed she must have fell asleep on the couch. "James get up."I said half asleep throwing a pillow at him. "Im up." He said. I went into the bathroom and got ready. I left the bathroom and saw Tammy on the couch. cruled up to a ball. I laughed. James came into the living ready as well. He looked at Tammy. "Should we leave her there or put her in the room?" He asked. "If we do put her in the room, how are we going to do that?" I asked. James picked up Tammy in like a princess postion. She grabbed James shirt he went into the bedroom. James closed the door then walked into the kitchen. I went to Logan's and Carlos' room and woke both them up. As they were getting up. I grabbed a bowl of cereal. James was already eating.

Tammy's P.O.V.  
I guess i fell asleep on the couch. But i was woken up by James who picked me up and put me in the room. When he left i looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30am. I got up put on some Baby Blue striped Tank Top, and matching Stretch Pants. I grabbed my ipod touch and the arm band. I walked out the room, went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "MORNING GUYS." I said then hugged James and Kendall. I walked out the house and then went for a morning jog.

James' P.O.V.  
"She seems pretty happy." I said. "I know, thats werid cause yesturday she was all tears and anger." Kendall said. I nodded. I think im having a thing for Tammy. "Dude, do you like Tammy?" Kendall asked me. "PSSTTT, please Tammy is just another girl to me." I said. "You do realize that sounded pretty harsh." Kendall said. "UGHH, i mean I DONT LIKE HER." I said. "Cause your totally spacing." Kendall said. Was i really?" "Huh?" I asked. "Exactly." Kendall as he put his bowl away. I got up and did the same. Carlos and Logan out the bedroom, choking each other. "BACKSTABBER!" Carlos said to Logan. "WOW,WOW, WOW." Ms. Knight said as she came from her room. "WHATS GOING ON?" Ms. Knight asked. "HE LIKES TAMMY!" They both said and pointed at each other. "Ok, will guys i dont think shes wants to like anyone now, after a breakup." Ms. Knight said. She made a point. "So, stop fighting and head to Rocque Records, and try not to kill each other." Ms. Knight said, breaking up Carlos and Logan. I turned to Kendall and ask him something but i saw Tammy at the doorway, listening to the whole conversation. "Know just leave the poor girl alone." Ms. Knight said. I cleared my throat and pointed at Tammy. Carlos' and Logan's face was red. Tammy laughed. "I forgot something." She said then made her way to the bedroom. She left the bedroom and said "Bye." She said then smilied at all of us. She ran out the arparement.

Kendall's P.O.V.  
After Tammy left, we had to head to Rocque Records. Gustavo was waiting for us in his office. "DOGS, i wrote a new song for you guys. So lets get into the studio and start recording." Gustavo said, then pushed us in the recording studio.

The music started playing then we began to sing:  
your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy

Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone? (yeah)  
And there isn't anything they could have said or done And everyday I see you on your own And I can't believe that your alone But I overheard your girls and this is what they said (looking for a looking for a)

That your looking for boyfriend I see that Give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Cant fight that Knock me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before All I really want to be is your

your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend

Let me take a little moment to find the right words (to find the right words) So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard (something that you've heard) I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer But I know I gotta put myself foward See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that

Your looking for a boyfriend I see that Give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me [ From : . ]  
Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Cant fight that Knock me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before All I really want to be is your

your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend

If you tell me girl I'm waiting here Everyday like Slumdog millionaire Bigger than the Twilight love affair I'll be here girl I swear

(looking for a looking for a)  
Looking for a boyfriend I see that Give me time you know I'm gonna be there Don't be scared to come put your trust in me Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend Cant fight that Knock me down you know I'm coming right back I don't care at all what you done before All I really want to be is your

your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend

All I really want to be is your...

After we finished the song. Gustavo gave us the rest of the day off. The guys and I went back to the aparetment. James crashed on the couch, Carlos was playing video games, Logan was reading a book, and i was ready to just stay in my room, listening to music. I saw Tammy in a "No BoyFriend, No Problem" crop top, some light blue shorts, and her hair wet, and her try in dry it with a towel. "Oh hey Kendall." She said as she flipped her hair. "Ummm." "If the word Hi is what your looking for then Hi to you too." She said. I nodded. "You know Kendall, im surpised you dont have a girlfriend." She said to me. "I do." I said. "Oh, cute whats her name?" She asked me as she sat on the bed. "Jo." I said nerous, me and Jo broke up like 2 weeks ago. I honestly dont know why i said that but, there was something about Tammy that got me nerous. "Oh, she sounds nice." I said. I nodded. "While im meeting this girl name Camille. You heard of her?" She asked me. "Yea, shes Logan's ex." I said. To tell the truth i dont know what i was even saying. "Oh, ok, that kinda akward." She said. I nodded.

Tammy's P.O.V.  
I went into the bathroom and put on my makeup. I put black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lipstick. I heard a knock at the front door. I ran to the front door, trying to put my boot on at the same time. "I GOT IT!" I yelled still trying to get my boot on. I opened the door and saw Camille. "YOU BACKSTABBER TRADER!" Camille said. She winked at me. I went along with it. "Hey, what can i do, Logan is a hot guy." I said with my hands on my hips. Camille faked slapped me, i fell to the ground. Kendall, James, and Carlos came running to me. As they were picking me up i started laughing. "Scene." Camille said then took a bow. I got up from the ground and waved at the guys. Me and Camille went down the hall laughing. "Hey, Jo." Camille said to a blonde across the hall. She hugged Camille. "Hi, im Tammy, you must me Jo, Kendall's Girlfriend." I said. "Umm, me and Kendall broke up 2 weeks ago." She said. "Oh, well Kendall told me that you too were still going out." I said. "He did really?" She asked looking pretty mad. "Oh, sorry if i just like mixed anything up or made things worse." I said. "Hey, instead of getting mad at Kendall how about we try to get back at him?" I said. They both nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tammy's P.O.V.  
After me and the girls made our little plan. We decided to mess with his little brain of his. I thought I take Kendall to dinner tonight, and I kinda flirt with him, then i go the bathroom, and Jo comes in and flirts with him and kisses him and then she say she wants him back, he will probaly say yes, then shell leave, ill ask Kendall to be my "boyfriend" and make him crack. Good huh?

So after we thought about the whole Kendall thing, me and Camille really had to rehearse. Im rehearsing with Camille and her audition, she had tommorow, then we rehearse my play i had to audition tommorow. We went the the park, she brought a blanket to sit on. "Ok, here Tammy, this is the play im auditoning for tomomorow." She said handing me the paper. "I Can Explain." I said looking at the title. "HEY, THIS IS THE PLAY IM AUDITIONING FOR." I said standing up.  
"Ok, well who are you audtioning for?" She said calmly. "Caroline." I said. She laughed. "Im doing that part." I said. "Well, i think you should miss the audition." She said laughing. "No. NEVER. How about you?" I said with my arms crossed. "No." She said. "Well, you couldnt miss your audition if your not there." I said stepping closing her face. She started to run. I started to chase her. Shes screaming, and running. And then i finally catch her. I grabbed her but her waist and picked her up. Yea im a 105 pounds, 5"0 Ft and can carry Camille. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed. I put her down. "Ok, dont think this is over. Now lets go home." I said with a huge smilied on my face. "Whatever." She said, she keep looking at me, and i kept smiling. "Stop smiling! Its creeping me out." She said. I stop smiling. And grabbed the blanket while she grabbed the paper. I took my car keys and headed home. We arrived at Palm Woods, as we were walking through the halls i saw a supply closet uphead. I looked around not to see anyone. "Camille look." I said pointing at something else. I opened the closet and shoved her in there. I closed the door. I tied her hands to her feet, put tape on her mouth so no one would hear her. "Pay back is a b*tch." I said then closed the door. I left and making sure no one saw me. I went into the apartment to see Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos on the couch. I waved at them. "Kendall can you come here for a second?" I asked. He nodded and got up. "Whats up?" He said sitting on his bed and me sitting on mine. "How about we have dinner around 7:30 essh." I said. "Sure. How about-" He said then i cut him off. "Dont worry, ill tell them." I said. He nodded. "Now, can you get James, Logan and Carlos in here please?" I asked. "Sure." He said then lefted the room and brought the guys in the room. "Hey." They all said. "Ok, listen up." I said, i told them the plan and they went along with it. "So, what do you think?" I asked. "Sounds pretty good." Carlos said. "I dont think we should do this." Logan said. I smilied. "Logan, its just alittle prank." I said. "Ok." He said, i heard the door slam real hard open. 'WHERE IS SHE?" A voice said. "OhMyGoss." I said, running into my walk in closet. "Dont say im here. Lie if you have to." I said hiding. The door opened. "WHERE IS SHE?" The voice said once again. "Who are you talking about Camille?" Logan asked. "Logan, tell me the truth, WHERE IS SHE?" She said. I crossed my fingers and hoping Logan wouldnt say. "In-" Logan said then i came out the closet. "Looking for me?" I said with a grin on my face.

"You." Camille said then ran towards me, and i ran back towards her... i wasnt scared. Logan ran towards Camille and holding her back. James was holding me back. We both ( Camille && Me ) were holding each others' hair. Carlos came and took each other hands off each other. Logan let go of Camille, James put me down. Then she spit in my face. "STUIPD B*TCH." i yelled then running towards her. James grabbed a whole of me again. Camille grabbed a piece of my extensions. "HaHa, got your hair." Camille waved in my face. Mrs. Knight came in the room, seeing what was going on. "STOP IT!" She yelled. She shoved Camille out the apartment. came back into the room. "Will someone tell WHATS GOING ON?" She asked. I explained the whole story. "Im really sorry for my behaivor Mrs. Knight." I said, me looking at the ground. "Well, you learned for your mistakes." She said. I looked at her. "Thank you." I said then hugged her. After she lefted the room, I grabbed my extensions off the ground. "Oww, my head really hurts now." I said holding my extensions in one hand and holding the part where she ripped out from my head with my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

I got ready for my date/plan with Kendall. I had a huge headache and on top of that Camille hates my guts! I grabbed a Mesh Knit Dress,Vine & Rose Fishnet Tight, and Cutout Strappy Heels. (.#BackToClosetView) I put my hair in a nice Hair Knot. I put on white eye shadow and black eyeliner. I grabbed my bag and went outside my room. I saw Kendall sitting on the couch. "You ready?" I asked. Kendall looked at me up and down. I smilied and went up to him and grabbed his arm and went the apartment.

Kendall's P.O.V.  
We arrived at the resturant and we sat down, and Tammy was being reallu sweet, but not like shes ever. But shes kept complaning me. "You have the cutest dimples when you smile." She said and making smile and she smiling as well. "I have to go to the little lady's room." Tammy said then left the table. I sat there for awhile and as i took a sip of my drink and i see Jo. I choke on my drink. "Hey Kendall." She said sitting in Tammy's sit."Whats going on Jo." I said. "Lets get back together." She said i choked on my drink once again. "I mean i missed you alot!" She said as she rubbed my arm up and down. "Umm, ok?" I said confused. She kissed my on the cheek and left. I looked around to see if Tammy see. She didnt. THANK GOD!

Tammy came back to the table, still looking beautifull. "Missed me?" She asked. "If only you knew." I said. There was silence. "Want to be my boyfriend?" She asked. "That would be awesome." I said with a fake cheerfull voice. "AH HA! See you have been cheating thats not good. You would have broken 2 hearts." She said standing up. "You set my up." I said standing up as well. "Maybe i did." She said. "Whatever, im done with you Tammy. I dont like being messed with." I said as i took out a $20.00 bill and some change for the bill and storming out. "Kendall wait." She said I stopped and looked at her. "You need a ride home." Tammy said as she waved her keys.

The whole car ride was silence. "Your not even going to talk to me?" She asked. "Nope." I said looking out the window. That was the only conversation in the car ride. We arrived at the PalmWoods and stormed to the Elavators.

Tammy's P.O.V.  
"Kendall wait, I cant run in 3" heels!" I shouted still running after Kendall. "Dont care." He shouted back. "UGH." I said then taking off my shoes. I look and saw Kendall's already in the apartment. I ran to the door. My feet are killing me! I go into the apartment to see all 7 of my serious ex boyfriends. Daivd, Mitchel, Xaiver, Danny, Derek, Matt, and Dennis. "What the hell are they doing here?" I asked. "Their all for you, they clam "they missed you" " Logan said and put air qutoes around "they missed you" I walked towards the guys. "Now really what are you doing here? Cause i know you didnt miss me. Cause i think you missed Alica Bay, when you were ALL cheating on me." I said in a angry tone. "Tam, listen." Dennis said. "Im listening." I said. "Wait ill like to know the stories on theses guys TAM." James said. I rolled my eyes. "Daivd. We was my first serious boyfriend, i told him i loved him, and he goes to ALICA and does this heavy MAKEOUT session with her." I said as i sat on the coffe table. "Mitchel. Alica got into his pants, and lost his virginty to her. IN MY ROOM." I said. Mitchel rolled hes eyes. "Xaiver. I really liked him. But Alica somehow, I DONT KNOW, but she got him to cheat on me." I said. "WOW, so this all looks like Alica is the reasons for you break ups." Logan said. I nodded. "Danny. Well you know that story. He was drunk and Alica was there and he was at a party with her." I said. Danny's eyes widened. "Derek. He broke up with me with Alica." I said. "Matt. Same as Derek, but their relationship only lasted an hour, the hour they were together in the locker room." I said. James laughed quietly. "And Dennis. I lost my virginty to him." I smilied. "Then Alice came in the picture." I said.

I got up from the table and went to Kendall. "Please forgive me. It was just alittle prank." I said. He shook his head. "UGHH, your SOOO stubborn Kendall." I said angry. "You should of thought about that before you pranked me." He said then slammed the door. "THATS MY ROOM TOO!" I yelled from the other side of the door. He came out and smilied. He gave a pillow and a blanket. All the guys laughed. "SHUT UP! Now why are you all here?" I said once more. "Umm." Carlos said pointing at the door. Alica Bay. She can be Megan Fox's twin. She was in a Gold Button Tube Dress... very short, such a slutie dress. I rolled my eyes. "Hello, my old friend." She said. I looked at James real quick and saw his eyes were locked on her. I threw the pillow at him. "Kendall come out here!" Carlos said. Kendall came out the room and his eyes locked on Alica. I threw my blanket over his head. "What is it you want? You took my boyfriends i fell in love with and now you want more? Your a greedy b*tch!" I said. "Now, Now. Dont need to angry, youll hurt yourself." She said. Kendall laughed. I looked at him. "Im here cause i thought you might have wanted you see your ex boyfriends, that in love with." She said. My put my hands on a ball, very hard. "Your a heartless b*tch. Your jealous of people, so you make their life horrible. She stood silence. "Wow, nothing to saw huh? Your sad. Your alone, and sealing people's boyfriends completes you. You see Alica, i was jealous of you, I never wanted to be you, but i was jealous of you. Me and you both were like sisters before, what happened their. When you stole Daivd from me, my heart was taken out my two people i cared about. We both teamed up on me. I hated it. My bestfriend and my boyfriend lefted me. Has anything been taken away from you and that one thing made you feel special inside, and youll never let go of it. I felt that with David." I tear went down my face. "Alica, i dont know what i did to you so you could steal ALL my boyfriends away from me." I said

"My parents spilt up. I thought if i got my heart ripped out i wanted someone's else heart out as well, to feel the way i did. And i did things i didnt want to do, and said things i didnt mean. Tams I been meeting to tell you, but well be ripping each other's hair out if we were in the same room." Alica said. I smilied. "Im sorry." She said. "Are you sh*ting with me or forreal?" I asked before i went up to her and hugged her. "Remember when you would ask to go over my house, i would always say no, and lie to you. Well my parents would fight about the littest things. I didnt want anyone to know. I dug a hole so deep, i couldnt get out. I needed help." Alica said with tears down her face. "My dad died to a car addicent after a fight with mom at midnight. Thats why i was gone for 1 week." I went up to her and hugged her. "Im sorry." She said as she cried in my shouder. I let go of her for mintute. "Guys you can leave now." I said opening the door. They all lefted one by one. Dennis stopped and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear. "I really did miss you." He said then lefted. I smilied and bit my lip. Alica hit my arm. "What? Hes really sweet and cute. Im a sucker for hazel eyes." I said. Me and Alica sat on the couch and talked the whole night. But i still needed to talk to Kendall. We was soo fragile. Why? 


	5. Chapter 5

Tammy's P.O.V.

I woken up by the alarm clock, i got up slowly cause Alica was laying down next to me. I got up from the bed and hit the snooze button. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and put my hair in a messy ponytail. I went back into the room and shoke Alica up. "Get up." I said quitely. She got up and went straight to the bathroom. I went left the room and went into the kitchen. I made me a bowl of cereal. Alica came out this a messy ponytail and a hand over her mouth yawning. "Morning sunshine." I said. "Morning. Oh My Goss. Last night was really fun." She said going into the kitchen. "I know." I said. "So... exicited to go on your date with Dennis today?" She asked. I choked on my cereal. "Date? Ummm, what date and how come i didnt know?" I asked iwth a angry tone. "Ohh, i guess i didnt tell you, but i texted Dennis yesturday and set you guess on a date in 30 minutes for coffee." She said. I raced to my room picking out an Grey Belted Tube Romper, and Brown Tall Faux Suede Knit Boots. I put on grey eye shadow and black eyeliner. I curled my hair and raced out the room. "Tell, everyone i said bye." I said then raced out the apartment. "Ugh, forgot my car keys."

I said I quickly walked back to the apartment. I bumped into someone while I was walking. Camille. "Excuss you." She said. My mouth dropped. "I'll excuss myself alright... From you."I said then walked away. I walked quickly to the apartment. I grabbed my keys from the coffee table. Someone's hand blocked my way from getting them. James. "James can you move your hand, I have a date." I said still trying to get my keys. "I dont think you should go anywhere."He said then he grabbed my keys. "UGH, I dont have time for this. I gotta go!" I shouted. "Let her go. She'll still be alittle brat." Kendall said getting out the room. My mouth dropped. "You know what Kendall I'm tried of you being such a dick." I said with my hands on my hips "Cause, I've done being the nice girl. I'm done with pre-k stuff.I'm done with YOU Kendall Knight." I said then grabbed my keys and left. I drove to the coffee place , that Alica texted me the address. I arrived at the coffee house and it said, "Uncle Jerry's Coffee House". The name was familiar. I entered the shop and saw Dennis. He came up to me and hugged me. "You look pretty." He said as he twirled me in a circle to see my outfit. I blushed. "Your not bad yourself." I said smiling. We sat down and I a fat man came up to me all excited. "Tames?" I turned around, I quickly thought my ungle Jerry cause no one called me that but my ungle. He came up to me and hugged me really tight to where I couldnt breathe. He put me down from hugging me. "Its been so long!" He said with his hands on my shoulders. I smiled. "i know , well I'm in the middle of a date." I said pointing at Dennis. Dennis waved at my uncle. "ok then, I'll leave you too alone." He said then left.

I sat down at the table and just looked at Dennis for a minute. He had hair that looked like Justin Bieber's, hazel eyes ,cutest dimple, but for some reason I thought of Kendall. I had a frown for a second then a smiled. "Whats wrong?" He asked . "Nothing, dont worry about im here with you and thats all it should matter." I said. We ordered our coffee. "soooo, Alica got this date put together." Dennis said trying to make conversation. I smiled. "I know... Now did you really miss or you just said that?" I asked. He nodded as he got a sip of his coffee. He put his coffee down on the table, and sat next to me in the booth. He put his arm around me, he leaned in to kiss me but my phone started ringing. I quickly looked in my purse and saw my agdent was calling. I ignored it. I went back to Dennis and leaned in to kiss him but someone cleared their throat. I goaned. I turned to see James, Logan, and Carlos standing their with their arms crossed. "WHAT?" I yelled. "Happy to see to you too?" Carlos asked with a smile. "Its ok Tams... I'll text you later." He said then kissed me on the cheek. He got up and grabbed his things. I waved as he left. The guys sat in the booth.

James' P.o.V We sat on the booth. I watched Tammy as she put her head in her hands. "Ummmm, you ok Tammy?" Carlos asked her. "Ohhhhh, yes I'm fine, because when the best thing that ever happened to me just walked out the door and fell right there my fingers." She said. "Thats how Kendall feels."I said looking out the window. "But doesn't he kinda hate my guts?" She asked. "Yes, but he likes you. And has mixed emotions for you." Logan said. "what is he doing right now?" She asked. "Hockey." Carlos said. "Why?" She asked. "Hockey reminds him of home. Problem Free." Carlos said. She got up grabbed get purse and ran out the coffee house.

Kendall's P.o.V I put on my skates and headed for the ice. Hockey calms me down from problems. Its reminds me of home... Where there was no problems. I looked around and saw I was the only one here. I got on the ice and started to hit the puck with my hockey stick. "Kendall!" I heard a girl voice yell. "ugh" I said to myself. She started to ran over to me. She stopped at the sidelines, I could go over there. Of course I went over there. "What do you want Tammy?" I asked with angry tone. "Do you really like me Kendall?" She asked me. I bit my lip. "yea." I said. "Then why are you ignoring me?" She asked. "I don't know." I said looking at the floor. "Ummmhmmm." She said as she folded her arms. " I really like you. I've seen the way guys looke at you." I said. "So your jealous?" She asked.

I bit my lip again. I put both my hands on Tammy's cheeks and kissed her. She didn' push back, I was surpised. I stopped kissing her. Tammy smiled. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you like me." I said still with my hands on her cheeks. She put her hands on mine. "I can't." She said with those big light/ honey brown eyes. "why?" I said disappointed. "Cause I dont. Kendall, I dont have the special feeling when im with you, the feeling I get with Dennis." She said. I took my hands off her face and skated away from her. "Kendall!" She yelled so I could go back over to her. "Talk to me when my heart isn't broken." I yelled back at her.


	6. Chapter 6

3 months later... :)

Today is a nice day for the beach! Soooo Im taking the guys to my aunt's new beach house. I also invited Dennis, who is my boyfriend for the past month and a half. My modeling career has been off the charts. I've been in ads, music videos, etc. My acting career also been go I'm in commercials. Im more of the modeling type, adgents say. I've been a busy girl for the past 3 months. James also has his modeling career, but hes staying in BigTimeRush, and still dreams about marrying a hot model, and he thinks that SOMEONE will be me or Megan Fox. Speaking of her, Alica moved out of the Palm Woods to Newyork on he own will her new boyfriend, only cause her mom kicked her out the house, so that means she won't be bothering us for a alittle while. ;) Me and Kendall haven't talk sence the whole "Do you like me" problem. When he looks at me, theres like a disgusted look in his eyes, and face.

I woke up around 9:35 and went into the shower. After I got a shower, I put on a white bikini with paint on it. I put a white tank top over it with some light blue short shorts. I lefted my hair curly and wet and just put hair spary. I walked out the bathroom leaving it steamie. I packed my beach bag of extra clothes, hair products, my phone, phone charger, and towels. I looked over my shoulder to see James, and Kendall still sleeping. I smilied for a second. I went into the kitchen grabbed a big pot and a wooden spoon. I started banging them both together. "WAKE UP SLEEPIE HEADS! "I screamed from the kitchen. Slowly everyone came out. First Katie, Carlos, Kendall, Logan then James. Mrs. Knight went to vist home in Minnesota. "What's wrong with you?" Carlos said. He came up to me and was knocking on my head. "OUCH " I yelled. "Get ready ... were need to get going, and I'm the one driving anyways. The beach house is 2 hours away. Im up and excited! NOW GET READY! " I yelled so they could wake up. Everyone left into their rooms but Katie. She stood there with her hands to her hips. "I'm feeling a alittle third wheelish." She said, I smilied. "Dennis' little brother is coming. He's around your age. Hes adorable, FOR YOU." I said. She nodded and skipped off. I sat on the couch and texted Dennis to waste time.

'Hey Babe... in about 15, 20 minutes, we'll been over there.' I texted 'Cool can't wait... All Josh can talk about is meeting Katie' He texted back and laughed.  
Kendall came out the room, and for the first time in 3 months he smilied at me.

Kendall's P.o.V.  
I walked out the room, with a towel around my neck and my swim shorts. I was walking towards the kitchen and I hear Tammy's adorable laugh, I smile at her. I see her with her legs crossed. Cutest smile, hot outfit, can almost see through her white tank top. Again I smiled at her. I barely see her cause she's always with Dennis and with her adgent. I really need to talk to her, cause ny heart beats a thousand beat a second when I see her. But she like blinded with Dennis and doesn't notice anyone but him. Its not like I not I do have to guts to tell her, which I do, its just I've been ignoring her. I sat on the couch and looked the floor. This a just awkward. "Kendall, can you come here for a second."Katie yelled from her room. I walked away.

Tammy's P.o.v.  
As Kendall walked away I bit my lip. He was shirtless and had a awesome body! OMG what am I saying? I got up went into the room to get something. I went inside to see James with a towel around his waist, his wet, hair wet, body... OMG. I bit my lip as I looked at him up and down. He smilied. Carlos came in behind me and grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. "CARLOS!" I yelled as I hit him on his back to put me down. He didn't. "PUT ME DOWN!" "Why are you even carrying me?" I asked. "surprise." He said. He put me down by the elevators. I heard the doors open, I ignored it at first but someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Alica. I smiled, and jump to hug her. "What you doing here?, you should be in Newyork?" I asked all excited. "Well... its been 2 an a half months, I haven't seen my bestfriend." She said. I smiled I hugged her tight. "Come on, I need to get my stuff in the living room." I said, then grabbed her hand and ran back to the apartment. I turned to door knob and went into the living room couch. I step into the apartment with everyone's eyes on me. I grabbed my bags, my keys, and phone. "Ready? " I asked everyone. They all nodded and started ranning towards the door. We all entered the elevator,then left on the lobby floor.

We all stood there looking at each other. "Ok," I said then clapped my hands together. "Alica, ,Dennis, katie and Josh will ride with me cause I have a bigger car then Logan." I said. "Who's Josh? "Kendall asked. "Dennis's little brother. He'll meet Katie, he just like her. And he's Katie's age and she'll have company. " I said smiling. "Oh really? "Kendall said alittle upset. "Its enough Dennis is coming along." Kendall said. "What's your problem with me and Dennis being together?" I said with my hands on my hips. "Nothing. Let's just get going." Kendall said trying to end the conversation. I rolled my eyes. I got into the car and drove to Dennis's house.

Kendall's P.O.V.  
I really don't know what came over me. I hate hearing HIS name. As Tammy drove Logan followed behind her. We arrived at this mansion like house, little of big windows. The house was yellow, a basketball court at the side of the house, and a pool. Tammy hopped out her car and almost skipping towards his doubled front door. Tammy waited for a couple moments. She rapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Then a little 11 yr old boy came out with a towel around his neck, sunglasses on, and ranning towards Tammy's car. Tammy was holding Dennis' hand to her car. To tell the truth. I don't think Tammy is good enough Dennis. For the past 3 months I thought about it... I think I love Tammy... 


	7. Chapter 7

Tammy's P.o.V After a hour drive to the beach house minis the bathroom breaks. We arrived in this squared like, tall, lots of bricks, great view of the beach house. :)

We all got outside the cars. I walk to the door. My aunt said the key with be on top of the hanging plant. I look around to see a plant. I finally see one, I couldnt even touch on my tippie toes... :)

"Dennis help me up." I tell him. He grabs me by the waist and lifts me up to the plant. I grab the key. He puts me down and I fall on Kendall. He caught me. I smiled, he smiled. Dennis cleared his throat. Kendall rolled his eyes. He lifted me up. I unlocked the door. Everything was cleaned. You can see the ocean when you open to door. There was two master bed rooms. for us, all they really wanted was the sunblock. I gave Dennis the towels to lay down. I handed Carlos, and James the sunblock. Then I had to put sunblock on the little kids. After I was done with putting sunblock on everyone I wanted to tan alittle bit. I took off my shirt and shorts. I put my sunblock on and Dennis went off to the water.

I laid down on my Betty Boo towel. I saw Alica took off her shirt and had on a Black Halter Onepiece bathing suit with a little bump in her stomach. "Are you pregnant?" I asked completely worried. "Ummm yea," she said trying not to cry. See I know Alica, her voice gets high pitch when she's upset or ready to cry. "And it's my boyfriend's. I'm 3 months." She said, she slowly lost he high pitch voice. "Alica," I said as I put my hands in my head. "Well, if it makes you feel better. He dumped me and kicked me out so I'm a single parent and broke." She said. I looked at her. She had a tear down her face. I went up to her and hugged her. "Ok, I'm probably moving in with Dennis so, ill let you stay here in the beach house, or with us." I said still hugging her. "I love you." Alica said, I felt a tear drop fall on my shoulder. "Love you too" I said back.

"Babe!" I heard Dennis yelled from the water. I looked up at him. "Come!" He yelled. I looked Alica, she smiled. She got up and so did I. We walked over to the water and hanged there till sunrise.

I sat on my towel on the sand and looked at the sun fall beneath the water. Dennis sat next to me and kissed me lightly. "Happy 2 month anniversary." He said then gave me a sliver locket in a shape of a heart. "AWWWW Dennis. " I said then kissed him. I opened the locket to see a picture of two hands lock into each other. Ones of them was mine and the other Dennis. I smile real big. "Its beautiful." I said. I looked around and saw everyone was not around. I grabbed the towels and stuff and went inside.

I walked into the beach house and went straight to the showers. I felt like salt water... gross. After I was done washing my hair and stuff I got into my pajamas. I put on a purple lased top, and purple boyshorts. I left my hair curly cause I'm was tired, and. It was probably going to dry up when I fall asleep and I also put on the silver necklace Dennis gave me.

I waked into the kitchen and wanting a drink. I walked quitely into the kitchen. I saw Katie and Josh on the counter holding hands, both drinking a can of coke. I smiled. Kendall was on the other side of them, and he was mad from his face expression. I smiled again. I asked Katie where the drinks sense the drinks were no way to be find in the freezer. "Umm, I just had the last one." Katie said but didn't take her eyes off Josh. I rolled my eyes. "And there's no food, we are all hungry." Carlos said from the living room. He was watching a hockey game. "I guess that means I have to go get something right? " I asked. Kendall nodded at me. James threw the keys at me. He and Dennis were also glued to the TV. "Alica, wanna join me?" I asked her. "Sure." She said then slowly got up from the chair. I went into my room and grabbed a white jacket and white shorts.

We arrived at the closet Grocery Store. We walked in and it looked little dead. Barely anyone in the store. Alica grabbed a shopping car. "Ok, we need food and drinks." I said looking at the lanes of food. "OHMYGOSS." Alica shouted . "What! You ok? " I asked worried hoping it had nothing to do with the baby. "He's here." She said then pointed at a cashier. He was tan like. Blonde hair, freckles you can see a mile away, light brown eyes, he looked alittle upset. My mouth dropped, "that's your ex, who got you knocked up?" I asked. "Yup, what is he doing here?" She said then hiding with the shopping car. I laughed alittle. "Why don't we ask him." I said then walked up to the number 5 cashier.

I looked at his name tag : Carter. He was cute but I wouldn't date him. "HI CARTER." I shouted. "Ummm Hello?" He said confused probably wanting to know who I was. "You know Alica right?" I asked as I walked up to him face-to-face. "Ohh, the Girl i knocked up?" He asked. My face got hot. I punched him in the stomach. "Jerk." I said then walked away. "Lets go Alica." I said then walked out, Alica followed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Omg I cry alittle inside... can you please review? Btw. Sorry about the short stories...

Kendall's P.o.V.  
I sat there watching Katie and Josh be all loveie dovie. It made me SICK. I walked away. I sat next to Logan who was reading this medical book. I took the book from his hands. " You know Logan," I said smiling and looking at the book. "I know, I'm a nerd... its summer and I'm worried about my career." He said. "Yup." I said. I got up and went into my room. I laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. I don't know what I can do to prove to Tammy I care about and tell her I love her.

I heard a knock on my door. I got up and Tammy is there. I smile. "Can I come in?" She asked. I nod. She sits on the bed. I sit on the bed also next to her. "I like you Kendall." He said. My mouth dropped alittle. "Really? " I asked, she nodded. "What about Dennis? " I asked. " I love him, but I like you." She says and puts her hand on my cheek. "Oh." I said alittle disappointed. "Hey, I never said I didn't like, its just I don't LOVE you like I love him." She said. Once again I felt alittle disappointed. Someone cleared their throat, Dennis. He looked pissed. Tammy slowly took her her hand. "  
Night Kendall." She said walked out the room.

Tammy's P.o.V. Dennis gets really jealous, over the littlest possible things. I walked into the living room and told everyone I was going to bed. Dennis was following me every foot steps.

I took off my pants and jacket and Dennis was yelling at me. The last thing I remember him saying is, "Do you love him?" He asked me, I rolled my eyes. "No." I said, I really didn't want to pick a fight with him. "Didn't look like it." He said said with angry in his voice. "DENNIS CALM DOWN! Damn, what's your problem?" I lost it. He was quiet for a minute. Then he swong his fist and hit my eye. I started to cry, quietly cause I didn't want anyone to know what was going on. He spit on me and walked out the room , as a crawled into a ball and cried.

I got up and laid in the bed and fell asleep.

Next Morning I got up and walked into the bathroom. I had a purple and black eye, I had no makeup with me, so I had to leave it as it was. I quietly walked back into the room, and saw Dennis slept in the room without me knowing typical Dennis.

I walked downstairs quietly hoping I didn't see anyone. I went to the fridge and got out a soda can. I close the door and see Kendall behind it. I gasp and drop my can. "KENDALL YOU -" I was cutt off. "What happened to your eye?" He asked. I looked at the floor. He lifted my chin. "What happened to your eye?" He repeated. "Nothing. " I said then grabbed the can and paper towels. "HE, did it." He said.

I didn't response. He grabbed my arm and took me Carlos' and James' room. He opened the door and there was James and Carlos talking to Alica. "GUYS!" Kendall yelled. They turned around quickly. Their mouth were wide open to see My black eye.

Alica walked up to me and put a hand on my cheek. "He didn't?" She asked. I didn't say anything. She went out a sigh. I walked out the room and to the living room.

They followed. They all started shouting at each other cause of me and my safety with him. Josh came from upstairs to the living room with a DSi. They stood there looking at him. "Take a picture it lasts longer." He said. He made his eyes over to me. "What you do this time? " he asked me. "What's that supposed to mean." They all said. "Dennis gets abusive like that only when you miss with him,or get him really mad." He said. "Hes like that to everyone. Even to my mom." He said. I was amazed. "That was only the half of it. You do anything else or bring up a topic like that... things well it BAD." He said. "Like if I break up with him?" I asked completely worried. "Lets just say, he has been in jail for things like that." He said, Dennis came down and to the living room. He kissed me sat next to me. "We having a meeting?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "You told them?" He asked in a angry VERY angry tone. "I didn't have to. THE BLACK EYE SAID IT ALL." I shouted at him. "Bad idea." Josh said. Dennis pushed me to the ground and went to attack the rest. He slapped Alica and dragged Alica to a closet. He punched James, Carlos and Kendall really hard they were out cold. Dennis grabbed me over his shoulder and grabbed Josh. "LET GO OF ME!"I yelled hitting his back. "You thought I was going to let you off the hook? You were wrong!"He said back. 


	9. Chapter 9

-i kinda made a mistake during the whole Dennis scene about him hitting everyone... I might to say he punched Kendall, James, Carlos, AND Logan.

Katie's P.O.V I was awakened by a hard door slam. I got up in my panda bear pj pants and a white tank top. I walk downstairs to see the guys on the floor out cold. I run to them. "KENDALL." I yelled. Nothing, he didn't responsed. The closet door behind me swong open. Alica. She had a red mark on her cheek. Tears down her face. I crawled to her. "What happened?" I asked. Alica went pale and collapse on the floor. "ALICA." I yelled. I looked around for a phone. I couldn't find one downstairs. I ran upstairs to Tammy's room. I looked around the room. "Where is she? " I said to myself. I saw a phone on the bedstand. I dailed 911. It rang for a moment. "911. What's your emergency? " a woman said. "My brother and his friends are hurt. And I have a pregnant teenager who just collapse." I said really fast. "Ok. The police will be on their way." She said then hung up.

I ran back downstairs to Kendall and everyone. I sat there, I had a tear go down my face. I really hope everyone is ok.

Tammy's P.o.V.  
Dennis put ropes on my hands and legs. And tape on my mouth. He threw me in his trunk. I could hardly breath. I wanted to bang on the truck but if I did I wouldn't have much air left.

The car came to a stop. The truck came open and Dennis smiled at me. He put me over his shoulder.

He opened the door to his bedroom. He layed me on his bed. I started crying. He got a pocket knife. He put it to my cheek. I turned my head to the opposite direction. And squeezed my eyes tight.

He lifted the knife off my cheek and cut the rope off. He took the tape off my mouth. He yanked my hair to his face. "Say your a slut." He told me. I said nothing. "SAY IT."he yelled as he pulled harder on my hair. "Imma slut." I said choking on my tears.

Kendall's P.O.V.  
I woke up in the beach house with doctors and police man around me and the guys. Tammy, Josh, Dennis, or Alica were no where in sight. "He's awake." I heard someone say. "Where's Tammy, and Alica?" I asked with my busted lip. "Whose is Tammy girl everyone is asking for?" One of the doctors asked. "She was taken by her boyfriend. And he felt us and beaten us." I said. One of the police officers eyes widened. "Do you know if she has any contact with her family? " she asked. "Your dad. Its in her phone." I said. She got up and went to another police officer. They were talking and one of the doctors said I would be fine.

"About that Alica girl-" she. I sat up. "Yea?" I said alittled worried. "She's is clausehobic. And her condition, she killed her baby. And lots of blood was involved which put her in the risk of dying." She said. My mouth dropped. "Well, your friends are fine, you guys just need rest. But the police officer wants to ask a couple of questions.

Tammy's P.o.V.  
Well Kendall was being ask questions, I was getting raped.

After he was done what he wanted. He told me to go garage and gave me a blanket and a pillow.

He pushed me into the garage. It was cold, dark, and who know what could have been in there.

Lucas P.o.V. (Tammy's dad) I had gotten a call from the police about my little girl.

Its 8pm. Hours and hours trying to find the Dennis. I don't know that's wrong with these people. They say the kid has a bad criminal past with younger teenagers. I wish I had more protection over her.

The police came to my house with 4 teenage boys and what looked like a 9yr old girl. "Who are they?" I asked. "They are friends with Tammy." A man friend. I pointed to the living so could sit down.

I sat there with my head in my hands. "I'm really sorry." A dirty blonde kid said. I looked up at him. "Its not your fault. But I do wish there was more safety or protection over her." I said. There was some mummering on a police officer's walkie talkie. "I think, we found your daughter." A man said. All of our faces lite up.

Tammy's P.o.V.  
I started to panic in that garage. I was banging on the door. Yelling if anyone can hear me. Then I hear police sirens. The door opened. My heart was filled with hope. But he was Dennis, drunk. "COME ON." He said grabbing my arm. He smelt like beer and cigarettes. He walked to the front of his house.

He pulled a gun and pointed it to the side of my head. I started to cry. Police were aiming at Dennis with his guns. They were telling him to let me go.

"Tell them, if they shot... ill shot you then me." He whispered in my ear. I nodded. I walked closer to them with Dennis behind me. "Don't shot. Things will only get bad." I said. "And tell I also want 7 grand." He said to me. "He also wants money." I said to the crowd of people. Kendall and my dad came out a cop car. I started to cry even more. "Help me." I mouthed the words to them.

Dennis grabbed my arm and pulled me to his side and pointed the gun to me. "If we give you the money... will you hand her over to us? " a policeman yelled on a mircophone like object. Dennis didn't response. "I want the money." Dennis yelled.

There was silence. Nothing. Nada.

"Imma put a bullet through her brain. Like NOW." He yelled out. Then a bullet was shot.

Dennis was shot in his thigh. He's screaming and yelling. I look to see who it was... it was Kendall.

I ran to Kendall and the police ran to Dennis. I hugged Kendall soo tight and cried unto his shoulder. I let go of him and hugged my dad. He had tears. "It's ok baby. I'm here." He said to me as I cried.

2days later.

Dennis in jail for 12yrs. For rape and abuse.

I moved in with my dad, he claims his safety.

Me and Kendall thought we could be together. But my dad still has a wall over me. :) that's dads!

9 yrs laters

I'm 26 and married to Kendall and have twin boys Mitchel and Michael. But now I'm 6 months pregnant with a girl. We moved to Minnesota and Kendall is now the state's favorite hockey player.

Kendall is at hockey practice, so I'm left with the kids.

"MITCHEL SIT DOWN AT THE TABLE NOWW." I said in a loud tone. "Yes mommy." He replied. He sat at the table with his bowl of mac-& cheese. Michael was already done with his food and said you wanted to night-night. I sat next to Mitchel as he ate to make sure he did it.

I looked over to the clock on the stove. "Daddy will be here soon. And if he finds out you haven't been eating." I said trying to get him to eat. Mitchel began to eat fast and big bites.

The front door came open and Mitchel stared at the door and the dirty blonde man coming through it. "Daddy Mitchel -" I said to Kendall but I was cut off as Mitchel covered my mouth. Kendall laughed.

I got up and kissed Kendall hello. "Eww." Mitchel said. Kendall put his hand on my stomach. "She kicking" he said all excited. I laughed.

The door bell rang. I walked to the door and saw an old friend... well not really.

I opened the door see Dennis. He tattoos everywhere, and a long scar from his eyebrow to like his cheek. "Hey baby." He said then kissed me. I pushed him away. "Get away from me." I said to him. "What's wrong, you love when I do that." He said with a cheezy smile. "No I don't. The only person I "love" that is Kendall." I said then put air quotes around "love". "Ohhh Kendall." He said. "Who is it?" Kendall ask from inside. I didn't reply. He came up from behind me. I looked at Kendall. He looked man.

Let the war begin. 


End file.
